


Another One

by Dibsanddabs



Series: Challenges [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Bottom Steve, Dom!Bucky, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective!Bucky, gentledom!bucky, sub!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibsanddabs/pseuds/Dibsanddabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve asks for a little more, and Bucky can't help but give it to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Another one,” he said, almost pleading. Bucky raised an eyebrow, curling his fingers a little just to help drive Steve mad.<br/>“You already got three in you, baby.” He replied, kissing Steve’s neck softly. “You don’t need no more than that usually.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there  
> I want to carry on adding to this series, I hop you enjoy it  
> Kudos gets gratitude, Comments get written gratitude  
> Thanks for reading

The idea for this challenge had come from Steve himself.

They’d been kissing, then more than kissing, and Bucky had found himself hovering over Steve on his bed with three fingers buried in the smaller man’s ass. The blond looked so beautiful beneath him, flushed and trying not to squirm too much. This wasn’t a challenge or a reward, just them being unable to keep their hands off each other. Bucky had been about to pull his fingers out and replace them with his slicked up cock when Steve spoke.

“Another one,” he said, almost pleading. Bucky raised an eyebrow, curling his fingers a little just to help drive Steve mad.

“You already got three in you, baby.” He replied, kissing Steve’s neck softly. “You don’t need no more than that usually.”

“Want it bigger,” Steve managed to get out, making Bucky chuckle.

“I only got what I got doll,” he mumbled. Steve whimpered softly before nodding, obviously realising what he was asking for. “You ready?” Bucky asked. He got another nod and slowly removed his fingers before beginning to push in.

The idea stuck in his mind though, and later while Steve was asleep on his chest, he formed an idea for the next time Steve really needed distracting.

-

That time came a few weeks later. Steve was obviously restless, not able to sit in the same spot for more than two seconds before having to get up and walk somewhere else. Bucky watched him wander around the apartment for half the evening before speaking up.

“You think you could take my whole hand?” He said, nonchalantly, in the same way he always introduced his challenges. Steve stopped where he’d been pacing and frowned a little at first.

“Take your…?” He trailed off, his eyes widening a little. “Your whole hand?” He asked, looking down at the hand in question. He judged how big it was, looking back up at Bucky.

“You can say no if you want to baby,” Bucky said. “You know you always can.” Steve debated it in his mind. Bucky could see the trepidation but also the longing written across his features. Eventually he nodded.

“I bet I can.” He said, growing a little more certain as he spoke. Bucky nodded a little.

“On the bed, on your back, no clothes.” His tone was commanding but not bossy, just the right level to make Steve turn on his heel and go straight to their bedroom. Bucky hoped this was a good idea, they’d stop immediately if it started hurting Steve of course, but Bucky just had to trust Steve not to be too stubborn and pretend everything was alright if it wasn’t. He gave him a few moments to get undressed and get in position before heading to the bedroom as well.

He’d never get over Steve looking like this. His legs were spread a little, just enough that Bucky could see between them. His cock wasn’t hard yet but there was definitely the occasional twitch of interest. He had his hands above his head, one hand wrapped around the other wrist. When they did this normally, Bucky would often go over his body, kissing each protruding bone and whispering soft reminders to Steve of “you’re beautiful” and “I love you.” That would have to wait for another time though. Right now he had a mission to complete.

He walked over, stroking gentle fingertips over Steve’s stomach. He felt the small amount of muscle twitch beneath the skin at the slightly ticklish touch.

“You gotta tell me if it stops feeling right,” he said firmly. “The second anything feels off, you tell me, you hear?” Steve nodded his head a little.

“Yes Bucky, I will.” He said. Bucky had to just believe him.

He nudged Steve’s legs a little more open before reaching for the jar of Vaseline next to the bed. He got a generous amount out, spreading it over his fingers, thumb and down his palm, reaching down to his wrist. Looking at his hand now, he wondered if he’d challenged too much, but Steve seemed to want this so he’d give it a go.

He started with one finger like usual, not taking long before it was down to the last knuckle and curling gently to stretch Steve out. The blond’s hands were still above his head, but he was holding onto the pillow with the hand not around his wrist now. He made soft sounds, but this part was standard, no theatrics yet. Bucky twisted his finger in just the right way to brush over Steve’s prostate, earning a small cry from him.

“Feel good, baby?” Bucky asked with a smirk. Steve wasn’t a talker, so Bucky liked to make him vocalise occasionally.

“Uh-huh,” Steve mumbled with a nod. “Feels real good Buck.” He was already getting breathy, which was usually great, but Bucky couldn’t wear him out too quickly this time.

He slowly began pushing the second finger in alongside the first. Steve let out a very soft moan this time, beginning to feel the stretch a little more now. Bucky worked it in slowly, eventually beginning to spread his fingers apart a little once they were both comfortably inside.

“You’re doing good Stevie,” Bucky said in encouragement. He was getting a little flustered himself from just watching, and his pants were beginning to feel a little tight, but this wasn’t about him. He stretched out the muscle slowly, and it must have been half an hour between when he started and when he added the third finger. He wouldn’t normally go quite this slowly, but they had further to go this time and he wouldn’t risk hurting his best guy.

This part was where they normally got to before Bucky either brought Steve off or pulled his fingers out to slide himself in. But for now, Bucky just kept spreading his fingers slowly, twisting them to brush over Steve’s prostate every now and again, not too often so as to push Steve too far.

Steve was a little more desperate now, moans coming more fully as he rolled his hips gently into the fingers inside him, his cock hard and flush up against his stomach. His eyes were mostly closed, but occasionally he half opened them to look at Bucky, mumbling responses to the encouragement the larger man gave him.

“I’m gonna add the next one now sweetheart,” Bucky said softly when Steve felt loose enough around his fingers. “Remember, tell me if anything feels bad.” Steve gave him a nod, about as much response as Bucky could ask for at this point, so he started.

He spread his fingers gently before gently beginning to slip his little finger in beside the others. Steve gasped softly, having never been stretched like this before, his moans coming out a little higher now.

“That’s it baby, I got you,” He muttered, taking one of Steve’s legs and hitching it up a little. It changed the angle for Steve and he cried out, twitching a little but managing not to clench. Bucky moved his fingers very slowly, adding a little more slick before beginning to spread them ever so slightly.

“Oh, oh Bucky… oh God…” Steve breathed, eyes closed as he panted out the words.

“Just here doll, not going nowhere,” Bucky said softly. He worked it up gently, small stretches and small brushes of that sweet spot, knowing he must be driving Steve crazy but also knowing that they were so close. This part was a little different though, as he slowly worked his hand in further, getting half way down his palm. Steve was desperately trying to keep still for him, and Bucky was amazed at the sight of the stretch around his hand. When he could spread his fingers without much resistance he leaned down to kiss the knee he was holding.

“One more baby.” Bucky whispered. Steve cried out softly, but nodded, urging Bucky on. Bucky hoped to God that he wasn’t hurting Steve. He lined his thumb up with his fingers and began to push in.

“Oh, Bucky, God, oh my God. So big, Bucky!” Steve babbled as Bucky got his thumb in excruciatingly slowly. He pushed his whole hand forward as he did so, seeing his fingers disappear entirely, then where his thumb joined his hand. He withdrew a little just to be able to see that again. He tore his eyes away from Steve’s entrance to look at his face, all screwed up in concentration and pleasure, fighting the urge to move or to be too loud. He was still babbling under his breath, Bucky was only able to pick out a few words from the incoherent mumble. He went back to watching his hand, slowly disappearing into Steve until it was fully inside. It had taken over an hour, but the usually tight ring of muscle was now wrapped around Bucky’s wrist.

“Holy shit,” He whispered under his breath, looking back up to Steve’s face. The blond was out of it, lips moving but no sound coming out, head rolled back with his eyes closed. “Look at me baby, I wanna see your face,” Bucky said gently. Steve managed to open his eyes to look at Bucky, that glassy look back in them as he tried to form a sentence. “You don’t need to talk, just look at me.” Bucky reassured him, and Steve looked relieved. Bucky slowly began to curl his fingers, shifting his hand so a knuckle rubbed against Steve’s prostate, making his hand into a fisting shape to spread him out further. The blond cried out once more, Bucky moving forward in the same moment to wrap a hand around his swollen cock.

“I’m gonna make this so good for you,” He whispered. “I promise sweetheart, I’ll make it good.” He kept rubbing against the spot inside Steve, curling and uncurling his fist, as he gradually began to rub at his cock. He didn’t bother telling Steve to keep quiet as his moans turned to shouts, hips rocking ever so slightly, leg still up against Bucky’s side.

After an hour of getting the hand inside him, it took mere minutes for Steve to be hit by his climax. He shuddered, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching a little around Bucky, who kept moving slowly the whole way through. He stilled as Steve came down, not wanting to push too far. He gave him a moment to catch his breath.

“Relax for me doll, I’m gonna start pulling out.” He waited for Steve’s weak nod before gently removing his hand, taking his time and stopping every time Steve whimpered softly. Eventually, he was fully out. Steve squirmed a little now.

“Feels too empty,” he said softly.

“I expect it does,” Bucky said with a small chuckle. “It’ll go away soon baby. I didn’t hurt you did I?” Steve had promised to tell him, but he had to check. He breathed a sigh of relief as Steve shook his head.

“You didn’t hurt me at all Buck,” he whispered. He was obviously exhausted, beginning to curl up a little.

“Do you want to sleep?” Bucky asked quietly, coming to lie next to Steve. The smaller man immediately curled himself around Bucky, head resting on Bucky’s chest, which he shook gently. “You sure?” Bucky asked, not certain what Steve was getting at. “You look pretty zonked out to me.” Steve hummed softly, trying to get his thoughts in order.

“Wanna watch you get yours.” He mumbled, opening his eyes fully to look at the prominent bulge in Bucky’s pants. Bucky moved to kiss his hair.

“Alright sweetheart, but if you drop off I won’t be offended.” He quickly undid his pants, pulling out his cock and beginning to jerk himself off. After watching for so long, he climaxed in an embarrassingly short time. Thankfully he’d only been wearing an undershirt so the staining left by the streak of come now on his chest wouldn’t matter too much. He kept his hold on Steve the entire time, and the other man managed to stay awake through it. Bucky wiped his hand on the shirt before letting go of Steve to pull it off, kicking off his pants as well before lying back down. He shuffled so he was fully wrapped around Steve, who was almost completely asleep at this point.

“How was that baby?” He whispered. “Something you wanna try again?”

“Not any time soon,” Steve mumbled, face buried in Bucky’s chest. “But maybe some day.” Bucky nodded a little.

“Tomorrow I’m gonna rub your back, and cook dinner for you. You deserve two for today.” He felt Steve smile against his skin.

“Thanks Buck,” he breathed more than whispered. Bucky stopped talking, not wanting to keep Steve awake any longer after exhausting him.

He had to remind himself that Steve wasn’t fragile sometimes, and he’d proved it today. Steve could take anything he wanted to, and he trusted Bucky to give it to him. Bucky dozed off with a smile on his face, determined to always give Steve whatever he wanted.


End file.
